


fistful of your love // quacknoblade

by xoxo_theseburdens



Series: burden's rarepair smut collection - mcyt [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Gen, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Alexis | Quackity, for my friends on discord, more bread crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_theseburdens/pseuds/xoxo_theseburdens
Summary: bottomblade pog
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: burden's rarepair smut collection - mcyt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214183
Kudos: 109





	fistful of your love // quacknoblade

Weaning sunlight crept through the crevasses of the partially open blinds, painting the two sleeping figures in golden-yellow hues. Jumbled limbs hidden beneath thick blankets kept the couple warm enough. Swirly brown eyes trailed down the muscular and scar-ridden piglin hybrid, soft fingers threaded through loose, pink curls; the palm of Quackity's hand lightly gripping his husband's throat. "Good morning,"

"Are you seriously tryin' to fuck me at--," Techno took a second to look at the clock beside him, eyebrows lifting. "--nine in the mornin'?"

Laughter, just as pretty as the man beside him, rang out aimlessly. "Why no! I'm just giving you something...charming to wake up to," Quackity slumped back down, hand hovering over the wooden nightstand, eagerly awaiting to drizzle some lube on his fingertips. "Only if you're up for some rendezvous, _mi_ _corazón_ ,"

"Go ahead, while the sun's still up,"

Quackity's hand tightened -- making sure he built enough pressure to arouse his partner but not suffocate him, free hand darting to the substance laying noiselessly on the nightstand. "I'm gonna sit your chest, okay?" He waited until Techno nodded his head, crawling closer, lips drawn in a straight line. Hungry, poised tongue darts on the taller's neck, teeth nibbling on the skin before suckling; faint bruises forming immediately. Tender kisses rolled down the pinkette's shoulders up to his lips where breaths of fresh air were stolen in excitement.

They parted, breaths heavy in the small, yet comfortable room. Nimble motions had Techno grunting, his thighs rubbing together to pleasure himself, damn he forgot how amazing it felt to bottom. "Are you 100% certain you're alright with this? We can stop if you want me to,"

"No..., no keep going," His boxers slipped off his waist, blankets scattering soon after, legs spread partially open. Cool air breezed by sweeping across Techno's naked form his body shivering in response, patience wearing ever-so thin. Quackity leaned over, liquid glossing his hand, mind hazed through lustful ambitions. Ah, what a handsome sight to admire -- his husband writhing in want beneath him, ruby eyes glossed over in need, a need for tension to be released. He would gladly help in that situation as he rubbed one finger against his rim, slowly pushing inside the muscle before removing it and shoving it back inside. This motion repeated for a minute, a second finger added to build the pleasure.

He began scissoring his partner, opening and closing rapidly nails accidentally scraping his sweet spot, Quackity chuckling when he heard Techno moan (quite loudly to be added). Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, a third finger accompanying the pair already flexing the muscle; stretching to the limits of the piglin hybrid's hole. "Come on...you winged prick...go faster..,"

Complying Quackity scissors him faster, hitting the pinkette's prostate once more as another moan ravaged his body, legs spasming at the motion. Technoblade's eyes roll to the back of his head, he feels the warmth that had been building up spurt over the covers -- all over his husband's chest. Oh how light he felt now, head sinking back to pristine sleep. Quackity's digits left, lips stealing another kiss, calming and endearing is how this ended. No longer was there a weight adoring his chest as Quackity stood up to go wash his hands. "Hope you enjoyed that, Blade,"

His body wracked another shiver, oh shit he forgot he was naked. Tiredly he rolled to his side, arms outstretched for when the duck hybrid returned; gripping him in a tight embrace, fuck he loved him so much. Gold could not equate to this man's tasty lips and caring charm. "That...was something else...,"

"Did you enjoy it though?"

"Hell yes I did, bitchboy," He kissed the fragile, freckled nose, carefully brushing his hair back. "Why didn't you tell me being a bottom was this good?"

"Same reason you never asked, dib-shit," 


End file.
